Guess Who's Back?
by AustinAndAllyForeverX
Summary: Now Hans is back and Anna is in so much fear, she wants a life of true love and happiness, but it's Hans she has to marry, not Kristoff, the awkward ice man she fell in love with. And there's nothing Elsa can do how can a she be there for Anna when it's now Anna that's shutting everyone out? And what can Kristoff do, that's actually legal? KRISTANNA ALL THE WAY THROUGH.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One- Happy To Not So Happy. **

"Anna!" Olaf shouted from behind me. I turned around and smiled. Standing behind me was Olaf on the beach, in the sand, creating sand-angels. How cute. "Look at my snow-angels! Do they look like me? Since when has my butt been that big?"

I giggled and rolled my eyes at the snowman. "Na, I think you have the perfect shape for a snowman." I say, smiling at Olaf.

Olaf shrugged and grinned. "If you say so," He smiled. "You know I don't like to brag... but I think I have the best face as well as the best body." I laughed at him as he kicked up some of the sand. He began to dig a hole in the ground, kicking the sand behind him. Little did he know that Kristoff was standing right behind him. From a happy smile to a scowl, Kristoff was angry. He had just had a ton of sand sprayed on him. I cleared my throat and with my eyes I looked up towards Kristoff, trying to get Olaf to get the hint.

"What? You don't think so?" Olaf said, a frown appearing on his face. I shake my head and point with my eyes upwards again. "What are you rolling your eyes at me?" I shake my head once more and growl. God he is clueless! I flip my hair and as if fly's up I make sure my finger points behind Olaf. "Someone's behind me, aren't they?" He gulps, slowly turning around to reveal an angry and sand covered Kristoff.

"Oh... hey, Kristoff. Didn't see you there." Olaf grinned shyly, not looking Kristoff in the eyes.

"Clearly." Kristoff muttered, rolling his eyes at the small snowman standing behind him. Kristoff narrowed his eyes at a terrified looking Olaf, causing Olaf to squirm under Kristoff's gaze. I giggled and Kristoff raised his head to look at me, a smile finally falling upon his face.

"Hey, Anna." Kristoff grinned warmly, sitting down on the sickly yellow and pure white fluffy towel beside me. "You look nice today." He complimented me. I began to blush and he just laughed, giving me a quick peck on the cheek.

"Thanks, Kristoff. But, seriously, I'm wearing what I wore at the docks the day that I gave you your sled, nothing special. That was exactly a week ago today, wasn't it? Though I think I might wear this more often now that I think about it, it's quite nice actually. I wonder what-" I began to burble on, only for Kristoff's lips to be pressed against my lips, silencing me. When I pulled away I noticed that he was also wearing the exact outfit he wore when we were at the docks too, the first time we ever kissed.

"Not the dress, though it's dashing and really suits you, no, I was talking about _you, _as in your face." Kristoff laughed quietly, trying to make sure that Olaf couldn't hear.

"Oh," I blushed. "Thanks. You look nice too," I murmured quietly.

"Thanks, Anna. You look fabulous today, by the way." Olaf yelled from where he was making snow angels only a few meters away.

He obviously thought I was talking to him. Kristoff chuckled and lay back on the towel and I just remained sitting up, giggling like a lunatic.

A kind middle aged lady with pink rosy cheeks who was walking past with her child turned to look at me and smiled. I couldn't bring myself to stop laughing though, and carried on laughing my head off, though it wasn't actually that funny. More things began to pop into my head, not other things like, I need to be in the castle by ten, but stuff like Olaf being impaled on our mission to find Elsa. Having to dance with the Duke of Weasletown, some of the things that Hans and I discussed. Although it seemed funny at the time, thinking about it coming out my mouth to make him laugh made me feel sick. I imeadiently stopped laughing and turned to the kind looking lady.

"Your majesty," The lady smiled, curtseying in front of me. She pushed the little boy forward an inch and shot him a look and suddenly the little boy who could only be about ten was bowing in front of me. I giggled as he straightened himself up and rolled his eyes at his mother. "Sorry about him, he doesn't really like doing anything or showing any respect for anyone."

"Kids, huh?" I laughed, watching as Olaf played around in the sand with the little boy, who seemed fascinated by the talking snowman. Kristoff sat up to sit down next to me and took my hand.

"Tell me if this is out of line, but I am curious to know who your 'boyfriend' seems to be. Not royal blood, obviously." The lady said, eying Kristoff, but not in a kind and gentle way, more of a disgusted, bitter way.

"No, Kristoff is not royal blood. He's an ice harvester, and very good at it too." I say, defending Kristoff with a harsh tone.

"Sorry for asking, I was just wondering. Before the King past, your father, didn't he set you up before he passed? Don't all Kings arrange marriage's for the princesses when they turn thirteen?" The lady snapped.

"No." I snapped straight back. But then panic struck me and I looked at Kristoff who looked as worried as I felt. "I-I don't think so."

The lady laughed wickedly. "Ha, wonder which snobby prince you'll be marrying." Grabbing her sons hand, she made to walk away. I quickly stood up, being careful not to kick any sand in Kristoff's face and began to put my sandals on.

"What are you doing?" Kristoff asked, standing up with me. "Don't worry what she thinks about us being together, as long as your happy, who cares what others think?"

I sighed as I started to run down the beach, as fast as I could in the thick golden sand. "Trust me, I don't give a damn whatever she thinks, or anyone else for that matter. I need to get back to the castle... check on a few things."

Kristoff struggled to keep his face looking calm, and couldn't help it when it fell.

"What about? Are you telling me that you didn't bother to check that you weren't arranged to marry some other snobby prince?" Kristoff demanded, he sounded so out of character it scared me.

"How the hell was I supposed to know about this?" I shouted at Kristoff, some of the people on the beach turning to stare, even Olaf lost interest in his sand-angels. "My dad arranged it, remember? Even if it is arranged, Elsa can just cancel it! She's the Queen for Gods sake!"

Kristoff's face softened and he shook his head, walking towards me and pulling me into a warm, strong hug. "Your right, I'm sorry. I'm just afraid of loosing you. I should never have acted that way towards you. It's only because... well, your the only person I've ever loved. Sven and you are the only things I actually love, and I love you more. Please, just understand."

"I do, trust me. I love you and Elsa more then anyone else in the world. I just need to make sure, I'm sorry." I whispered, hugging him tightly.

"There's nothing to be sorry for. Come on, let's go to the castle. I need to feed Sven anyway." Kristoff grinned, pulling away.

"Aw..." Everyone on the beach cooed, returning back to what ever they were doing. I rolled my eyes and Kristoff laughed.

"What? No one loves me?" Olaf sighed miserably, coming up to us and pulling on the bottom of my dress to gather my attention. I bent down, my head level with Olaf's and grinned widely.

"I love you, Olaf. Your also on the top of my list. Right next to Elsa and Kristoff." I smiled.

Olaf grinned widely and looked all excited. "Oh great! This is the best day ever. I love you too, Anna. Your on top of my list. You can be _on _my list, Kristoff, but not on top, that would just be gay. Even _I'm _not that weird." Olaf announced.

Kristoff laughed and I giggled. "Come on then," Kristoff smiled, taking my hand and me taking Olaf's.

"To the castle!" Olaf yelled as we all ran together. Kristoff and I laughed and it reminded me of the time when Olaf yelled, _Let's go kiss Hans! _I laughed slightly at the memory, but that memory caused me to things about other _things _and other _people, _well, sorry not people, robot's, things more like. I imeadiently shut up and quit smiling.

As we ran, Kristoff shot me a strange look as if to say _what's wrong? _and I just shrugged as if to say nothing.

Once we reached the castle, I regained my happy mood as I saw Elsa roaming around the halls with the a man with a massive stomach and black hair who looked very rich and grand.

"Hey, Elsa." I smiled at her, as we skipped past her.

"I'll see you later then, Anna!" I heard Elsa call from behind, obviously trying to sound as formal as possible next to this man that looked like a king.

"Sure," I yelled, bounding round the corner with Olaf and Kristoff.

I walked over towards my Father's study, which had been sealed for the three years since he had been dead. Tears sprung to my eyes, but I held them back as I slowly peeled open the study door to reveal a large room. In the centre of the room was a large oak desk, among the room was plenty of paperwork, chests, draws and cupboards. One of them had to hold the paperwork that Father planned for Elsa and my future.

"Look inside the draws, chests, everything! I don't want a sheet of paper unturned," I grinned, trying to make the best of the situation. "Not literally, Olaf." I sighed as I saw Olaf carefully picking up a piece of paper and looking underneath it as if there was a secret button or something.

Kristoff just smirked whilst continuing to look through a walldrobe in the corner of the room. I raced over to my Father's massive desk and opened draw after draw, only finding business trades and things.

After about half an hour, our silence was interrupted by Kristoff.

"You looked pretty cute as a kid," Kristoff smirked. I rolled my eyes as Olaf and I walked over to him, peering over his shoulder to see a painting of my Mother, Father, Elsa and I.

"You should remember what I looked like. You sort of knew me when I was a kid. After all, you were spying on me when Grand Pabbie erased my memory." I smirked.

Kristoff rolled his eyes. "Seriously, though. You look adorable." He laughed.

Olaf nodded his head. "Yeah, Anna. You look _soo_ pretty."

I giggled and patted Olaf on his head. "Thanks, Olaf."

"Snowman's right." A deep voice from behind us made us jump. We all whipped around to see the large man that Elsa was talking with behind us.

"What are you doing in here?" I snapped. I didn't quite like the fact that a stranger was snooping around in my Father's private study.

"I heard voices and decided to say hello. I'm King Leo of the Southern Isles."

I gasped and began to shake with fear. Kristoff placed his hand on my shoulder reassuringly. "Your Hans Father?" I asked shakily.

He nodded slowly. "Yes... I have come here in person to apologise for what my son did to you. It was very cruel and stupid of him, trust me, he went through a lot as a kid. I know that is no excuse for his actions, but I am hoping you can bare it in mind once you make your final decision."

My eyes widened. "What do you mean, _final decision?" _Kristoff snapped from behind.

"Ur, you may not be aware of the new changes in Queen Elsa's decision?" He asked. "Well, because Hans was so bad... The Southern Isles had a meeting with some of the Arendelle's, and they decided that Hans would be kept in Arendelle... that is until Queen Elsa makes her final decision and judging by how sisterly you are towards each other, you'll have a say in things."

My eyes widened with fear and I felt Kristoff stiffen behind me. Olaf took a few steps backwards, he looked scared too.

"Where is Hans right now?" Olaf asked, more like a whisper.

"Hans is in your castle's dungeons." The King's voice cracked, and I felt all eyes on me, waiting for my reaction.

"He-he-he's h-here?" I gulped.

My knees buckled under the pressure and I reached out to grab Kristoff's shirt, only to fall onto my back. Everything went dark and the last thing I remembered was them all yelling my name... before total darkness.

Something wet disturbed me from my sleep.

"Anna!" Kristoff cried, wrapping his arms around my shoulders and pulling me into a hug. I noticed a damp flannel on my forehead and I looked up to see I was still in the study.

"Your fainted, Princess Anna." A servant said. "Luckily it was only for ten minutes or so."

It all flooded back to me. Hans was in my home, he was probably smirking right now, thinking of some evil plan.

I began to sob uncontrollably and Kristoff held me tighter. "Let him go. Nobody deserves to die, nobody deserves to spend there lives in misery and fear, no matter what they did. Just get him out of Arendelle."

Kristoff gasped in shock.

"Princess Anna, we can't get rid of him. We can either leave him in the dungeons to rot away, give him a job in the castle which he has to be committed to for the rest of his life, or kill him." The servant said.

I gasped. "If that's the only three options then give him a job, but I do not want to see him!"

"Yes, Princess Anna, I shall inform Queen Elsa of your suggestion." The servant said, about to leave the room.

I pushed Kristoff off me. "No- It's not a suggestion- it's a demand. I swear, if I see him once in the rest of my life in this castle then-then I will... move out." I announced firmly.

Kristoff gasped. "You can't let something that idiot did make you move out your own home."

"Yeah, well, he hurt me once, he can't hurt me again if we're not in the same country." I said firmly.

"Same country? You'd seriously move countries?" Olaf gasped, while Kristoff just sat there, eyes filled with tears, trying to hold it back.

"Yeah." I said, making up my decision.

"If he hurt you that bad, then why don't you just send him to be hanged or something." Kristoff asked, his voice cracking.

"Because no one deserves to die, no matter what they've done." I whispered, crying silently.

"Your standing up for him!" Kristoff shouted, causing me to wince.

He stood up off the floor and looked at me, his face red with anger.

"No I am not! I would never- especially after what that idiot did to my sister and me!" I yelled back at him, standing up.

The servant ran out of the room, leaving just Kristoff, Olaf, King Leo and I.

"Thank you, Princess Anna. For standing up for Hans, you know he has been through a lot-" King Leo began.

I gasped. "I am not standing up for that lame excuse of a person! He wouldn't stand up for me- in fact, I'm glad I never have to see him again-"

"Actually, Princess Anna, that's where your wrong." An evil smirk spread across King Leo's face, causing my legs to feel numb with fear.

"What do you mean?" Kristoff snapped, taking a step in front of me defensively.

King Leo laughed wickedly, I stiffened and Kristoff held onto me harder.

"You see, Anna-" Leo began.

"That's Princess Anna to you." I spat.

"No... I prefer Anna, Princess Anna seems to elegant and graceful, and you clearly are not." Leo laughed, I frowned at him and Kristoff looked like he was about to snap his head off. "You see, _Anna, _Prince Hans is not in the dungeons of Arendelle, he is in the room next door."

I felt my legs begin to wobble and Kristoff clutched onto me like his life depended on it. "Prince Hans is to be your husband." Leo announced. "When you were thirteen and Hans was fourteen, your Father and I both made arrangements for your marriage when you turned nineteen. I knew Hans needed to marry into the throne so I arranged it. But Hans decided to take matters into his own hands. He decided that if you had a choice, you'd more likely say yes to marriage, so he went along two weeks early and proposed to you. Everything was going along smoothly. We had planned to kill Elsa after your welcome home party after your honeymoon. But that idiot Hans decided to tell you his plans and let you die! What an idiot. And now, you can't kill him, you must marry him. Your Father signed it. His initials written down in black and white. Nothing Queen Elsa can do about it."

"No!" I shouted, running out of the room and storming into Elsa's study where she was at her desk, scribbling furiously on pieces of paper and reading things.

"No, this cannot be happening." Elsa muttered, clearly she hadn't realised I was standing in the door way.

"What can't be happening?" I snapped. "There's a number of things that can't be happening right now. Which one is yours?"

Elsa looked up and sighed. "So, I'm guessing you know about the situation." She said sadly, standing up to comfort me.

I took several steps backwards. "Yes, I know. In fact, I fainted because of it. I stopped breathing at some points in fear. I shouted at Kristoff I could 'put in my place' by Leo. Why didn't you tell me?" I whimpered.

"Oh, Anna. I'm so sorry. Father signed every single contract there is! Including the one where if something was to happen to him, the events would still take place." Elsa said, her eyes filling with tears. "I'm so sorry."

I suddenly found it hard to breathe, my throat was going dry, and before I knew it, darkness had found me once again. But I wasn't sure this time for how long I would stay in this position for.

**Hey, Guys. I hope you like it. Sorry for any grammar problems, misspelt words or other things... I'm younger then you guys think, but trust me, I'm seriously mature and smart for my age, not meaning to brag or anything...**

**Next chapter will be updated as soon as it's ready, times may vary... thanks. **

**Please review the story and tell me if I should continue to write or not! **

**-FrozenAnnaXJeanX **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two- It's me again!**

**Hey, guys. Thanks so much for the three comments I got this morning on chapter one. They seriously made my day. Anyways, here's the second chapter. Please review so I can carry on writing! Thanks X**

**WARNING: this chapter contains violence. **

When I woke up, the room was cold and the smell of mint and lavender could be smelt. I pulled the bed covers up further as I began to shiver, my skin becoming as pale as the bed sheeting.

"Anna! Your awake, are you okay?" I heard Elsa call out as I opened my eyes a fraction to reveal Elsa pacing back and forth in my bedroom, frost rising up the walls.

"Physically- yes. Mentally- no." I snapped, folding my arms. The temperature of the room began to improve slightly and the frost started to melt.

"Oh, Anna." I heard a whisper from next to me. I snapped my head around to reveal Kristoff, who looked like he had been crying. He was sitting on a chair next to my bed, holding some pieces of paper in his hands. I scanned the pieces of paper to see the words Princess Anna of Arendelle and Prince Hans of the Severn Isles Marriage Contract.

I gasped as tears filled my eyes, remembering every single bit of the pain and loss that had been in my life. I remembered my parents, being shut out, having no one, realising my sister had ice powers, going after her, being struck by the heart, her sending an evil monster to shoo us, being rejected by Hans... Hans. Anger rushed through me at the thought of him. Suddenly tears of fear and sadness turned to anger and hate, and before I knew what I was doing, I was out of bed and storming into my bathroom, and locking the door.

Just seconds later, there was banging at the door and Kristoff and Anna yelling my name.

"Let me in, Anna!" Elsa whimpered after about thirteen minutes of me being inside and crying. I finally decided to speak.

"Whoopee-do, I've shut you all out for thirteen minutes, you shut me out for thirteen years! I needed you, you were my big sister, my parents died, I knew no one, I thought no one loved me..." I screamed, grabbing a thick bar of soap and throwing it at the mirror, so it smashed into thousands of tiny pieces.

"Anna!" Both Elsa and Kristoff yelled in alarm. They were banging the door so hard now that I thought that it might just come off it's hinges.

"I'm coming in, Anna!" Elsa yelled.

"Stay out!" I screamed. "You have no right, I just wanna be alone."

I began to sob wildly, so wildly that I didn't even notice that Kristoff had kicked the door off it's loose hinges.

Elsa and Kristoff both rushed over to me and pulled me into a tight bear hug, Elsa crying along with me while Kristoff tried to stay strong. After about ten minutes, Kristoff stood up.

"Um, I'll give you guys some sisterly moments while I go grab a servant to clean up the glass," Kristoff said before dashing out of the room to find someone.

Elsa stood me up and pulled me out of the bathroom, carefully avoiding the shattered glass. She pulled me onto the bed and took my hands, looking me in the eye, both our blue eyes filled with tears.

"We're all gonna get through this together. You and Kristoff will have your happily ending together, and Hans and his Father will be punished, we just have to find a way of breaking this contract. And, I know this is such a bad timing, and your probably going to refuse and all –even though you have to do it, or else we would probably be against war with the Southern Isles and owe them millions- you need to meet Hans in an hour." Elsa explained sadly, looking me in the eyes for any clues that I will have another break.

And that's when I thought to myself. I'm not gonna let this jerk get the best of me. I'm gonna go out there, and I'm going to act like I couldn't care less. In fact, just to annoy Hans and his Father a bit, I could bring Kristoff along and we could act all romantic-like...

"Anna!?" Elsa yelled, waving her arm in front of me.

I snapped my head upwards. "Yup?"

Elsa looked pained and I noticed Kristoff sitting next to her, looking just as worried and confused. "You were thinking for about ten minutes, the servant has come and gone, and your still frozen."

I suddenly burst out laughing. "Frozen! Ya get it?" They looked at each other in confusion. "Oh yeah, it's just this thing Olaf and I played. We made up this movie about all of our lives, and we named it Frozen... never mind."

Kristoff shook his head. "So what were you thinking about?" He asked curiously.

"Can I bring anyone along to the meeting, you know, to make me feel safe and supported?" I asked, rubbing my fingers together nervously.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, you can. I will be there anyway, so I suggest you bring Kristoff. You know what? Hans is so weird and unpopular, the only friend he has is his Father, and he has to attend the meeting no matter what, so he has no one to take!" Elsa said, smirking slightly.

"Promise me one thing, Elsa." I said, looking my sister in the eye. "Promise me that I wont have to marry Hans by the end of this. Promise me that no matter what, I will get what I want."

Elsa and Kristoff exchanged worried glances before Elsa turned to me, took a deep breath and gulped. "I promise." She whispered.

I smiled and jumped off the bed, grabbing my two best friends hands. "Come on then, let's go show Hans who's boss!"  
...

Elsa made her way into the royal court room first, followed by King Leo. I walked inside with Kristoff and we took our seats next to Elsa, me sitting right next to her, Kristoff on the other side. Hans walked into the room and I began to shake with fear, both Elsa and Kristoff clutched my hands until they hurt. He sat opposite us, next to his father. The royal court room was like no other, instead of having rows and rows of wooden benches and plenty of people in gray wigs. Instead, there was an extra long wooden oak table that stretched as far as about twenty meters and all around it was chairs. Luckily for me, Elsa had demanded it be a private meeting, so it was only Hans and his Father on the other side of the table, us, and the head who made the final decision. The head sat down at the front of the table about five meters away from us. Hans kicked me under the table and I winced in pain, letting out a yelp.

"What's wrong?" Kristoff asked, not taking his eyes off Hans as he continued to glare at him.

"Nothing." I whispered back, and Hans smirk grew wider across his smug face.

"Let the Royal Private Meeting begin!" The Head said. "The reason why we are here today is The Royals of Arendelle against the two of the Royals of the Southern Isles. Matter:" He began to read from the papers in his hands. "Five years ago, when Princess Anna was thirteen and Prince Hans was fourteen, the King of Arendelle and the King of the Southern Isles arranged a marriage for Prince Hans and Princess Anna. After attempted murder on her sister and leaving the Princess to die herself, Princess Anna refuses to marry Prince Hans, though there's nothing that they can do to stop this unless going against war; of course many people will die. Or owing millions; so that Arendelle would be out of money, causing everyone to die from starvation and short supplies."

Everyone nodded there heads in confirmation.

"Do we have any evidence of Prince Hans attempting to kill both royals?"

"Eye witness." Elsa said. "Kristoff saw, a snowman called Olaf saw, and few guards of Arendelle... but they died three days ago in a small fight against another kingdom..."

"Okay, so that is why you refuse to marry Prince Hans?"

"I refuse to marry him because not only did he try to murder my sister, he left me to freeze of a frozen heart and broke my heart." I said.

"So if I broke your heart, that means I had a place in it. So- you loved me?" Hans smirked, kicking me again, harder then ever over and other so I hissed with pain.

"Princess Anna, are you alright?" The Head asked.

I nodded. "Nope- I never loved you and I will never love you, not a million years. It just hurt to know that someone was lying to me, trying to kill my sister and was then going to leave me to die! Heck, my heart would probably be slightly broken if a stranger did that to me. But I didn't even know you Hans- you were a stranger."

Hans laughed. "This meeting was pointless. There's no way your getting out of marrying me. Your Father signed every single paper!"

Hans kicked me again, over and over, probably over twenty times until I felt a warm liquid trickle down my leg.

I winced, but luckily no one noticed.

"Prince Hans is correct." The Head replied regretfully, scanning all the papers and flipping through every one. "He signed all of them- including the one that said if he died, the event would still take place."

I felt tears fill my eyes, but I didn't let them out. "So there's nothing I can do?" I whispered. I was afraid to speak aloud in case the tears came pouring.

"I'm sorry, Princess Anna. Maybe Hans has changed, he might want a normal relationship. If Elsa suddenly dies though, we will know who is on top of the suspect list." The Head said, glaring over at a happy looking Hans.

"But I want to be with Kristoff not Hans!" I whined. "I'm supposed to get my happily ever after with Kristoff, Elsa's supposed to find true love with some other guy and get married and have kids, and Hans and his Father should be back in Southern Isles behind bars!"

Hans just smirked and began to kick me again and again, this time harder then ever.

"Ouch!" I cried, unable to keep it in. Hans imeadiently stopped.

Everyone's head snapped over to face me. "What's wrong, Anna?" Hans smirked.

"You! Your what's wrong! I-I-I wish you were never born!" I screamed, whilst Elsa and Kristoff both gasped.

Guess they have never seen me angry before.

I stood up, scraped the chair away and ran out of the room slamming the doors behind me. I ran out onto the roof and began to cry, pouring my eyes out. It was now pitch black out and all the lights of Arendelle were on, the stars twinkling the brightest I have ever seen them. I sat there for about an hour, glad that Kristoff and Elsa had chosen to give me some space.

"Well, that was certainly dramatic." A deep voice smirked from behind me.

I whipped my head around to reveal Hans, a smirk as big as he physically could on his face. I stood up off the roof and took a few steps backwards, anymore steps and I would have fell face first into my very own grave. I ignored his comment.

"What are you doing out here? I'm the only person who has ever been on this roof!" I argued, trying to sound brave.

"This is _our _place, remember that, Anna? We sat here and talked on the coronation day." Hans laughed wickedly.

I took one step backwards and my heart began to beat wildly in my chest as I felt nothing underneath me. I scrunched my eyes shut, waiting for the horrible impact of the ground to make me unconscious for the third time tonight. But I wasn't falling. My stomach suddenly seemed squashed in my dress, and I could feel someone holding my dress T-shirt part, just letting me dangle.

I opened my eyes to see Hans standing on the roof, holding me by the dress effortlessly.

"Trying to kill yourself? Stupid move. Your life is in my hands. Now, what's it gonna be? You tell me you love me, and I pull you up, or you don't and I let you fall to your death." Hans said.

I was so scared. I love you was the last thing I ever wanted to say to Hans, but it was tell a lie and live, or make my point and die. If I live we could get through this. Someone might 'accidentally' kill Hans, or perhaps there was some sort of loop hole, a contract my Father didn't sign.

"I love you." I whispered, feeling sick in the stomach.

_Kristoff, Elsa, please come now!_

"I can't hear you!" He sang wickedly, taking off his pinkie finger menacingly.

"I love you." I said normally, the only emotion showing was fear.

"I said, I can't hear you!" Hans repeated, smirking as he loosened his second finger, causing me to fall backwards a little as my heart skipped a beat.

"I LOVE YOU!" I yelled at the top of my voice, startling the birds in the trees to fly away into the night sky.

"Good," Hans said softly, pulling me back up onto the roof and patting me on the head like a dog.

I gasped at his horrible gesture and slapped him around the face, causing a red patch on his cheek.

"How dare you!" He screamed, slapping me around the face even harder. His fingers had collided with my nose, causing a nose bleed. I gasped as he punched me in the stomach and fell over, my back landing on the trap door to the castle. I pushed my hand outwards and began to fumble for the locks, only to find the key wasn't in the lock where I has previously left it.

"Looking for this?" Hans smirked mockingly.

"Oh no..." I whimpered, giving up all hope. I suddenly remembered. My bedroom was underneath the trap door! I put my ear against the door, whilst Hans was distracted.

_Where is she? _

_I don't know, but I haven't seen Hans lately._

_Oh no, Elsa, she could be in danger! We have to help her, where is she?_

_Calm down, Kristoff. Anna is a very strong person. She could easily defend herself._

_So your not the least bit worried about a man going after someone as fragile and small as your sister?_

_Oh, God, Kristoff. Your right. Where is Anna?_

Yes! My ticket out of here. I began to bang on the trap door and I heard Kristoff and Elsa figuring out where the noise was coming from.

Hans eyes widened with shock and fear as the sound of Elsa and Kristoff's worried voices began to shout my name. He kicked me in the stomach, punched me around the face (which caused a horrible clicking sound) and stood on the leg he hadn't kicked, pressing down with all his might. He was only satisfied when he heard the crunch of my bone and the squeal of pain from my lips. He tossed the keys at me, whacking me in nose, causing it to bleed even more, and ran over the other side of the roof, jumping off. I gasped.

Oh yeah... there was a balcony only a story below, how could I have forgotten?

I pressed my ear against the door and listened. Oh no! They didn't know about the trap door and me going on the roof.

_She might me in the Royal Garden. _

_Where's that?_

_Enough questions, come on, Kristoff!_

I heard the dash out of the room and all hope was lost.

Wait! No it wasn't.

I reached out over to my bloody nose and peeled off the keys, which were covered in the warm red liquid. With all the strength I had left, I grabbed the correct key out of the three and unlocked the trap door beneath me. Great, now it was open, but how was I supposed to get off it, open it, climb onto my walldrobe, hop onto the desk next to it and onto the floor with the strength of a slug. I carefully rolled off of the trap door and with the leg that had only been kicked until it was bloody and bruised, I pushed the trap door open, sending a gush or warm air from my bedroom. I looked below and sighed. With a possibly crushed leg, a broken arm, a winded stomach, bloody nose, two black eyes, aching jaw, and another bruised and cut arm and leg, it was impossible to sit up, swing my legs into the hole and jump onto the walldrobe. The only option I had was to flop onto the walldrobe, which would probably cause me to be winded once more and some more broken bones. But it was either that or have Hans come and find me once again. With all the energy I had left, I turned over onto my side and fell through the trap door, landing about five meters onto the wooden walldrobe below me.

Pain ripped through my stomach and my arm, due to the fact I had just landed on it. On the left hand side of the walldrobe was my hard desk, which I usually get down on, but on the right side was my soft comfy double bed. It was further down, but it was the safer option. I rolled right and fell onto the bed, my sore head hitting the comfy pillow. And that's when darkness fell in, but my body had gone to sleep by my choice, unlike the other two times today. Kristoff and Elsa would come back and they would find me...

**Hey guys. I would have updated sooner, but my stupid laptop had no stupid internet connection, therefore I couldn't update at 03/05/2014 at 10:5o in the morning. Sorry! Third chapter coming soon! **

**-FrozenAnnaXJeanX**


	3. Chapter 3

My head began to feel horrible, like someone was piercing needles through my brain, causing me to wake up. I had probably only been asleep about three minutes before my horrible headache woke me. I heard shuffling and voices outside my door and I tried to call out to the servants, but it only made my headache worse and I found I could only squeak and whisper.

"Please come and find me, Elsa. Please come and help me, Kristoff." I whispered, as burning tears began to drip down my cheeks. "Help."

Darkness found me once again.

Seven minutes later I woke up and my headache was still there. I suddenly remembered why I was in this condition. I saw his face flash through my mind and the next thing I knew I was being sick on the floor by my bed. My throat burned and the tears fell faster, willing for someone to come and help me. I was sick about three times more in the next five minutes and I was so tired I could barely keep my eyes open.

I heard crying in the hallway.

"Where could she be? We've looked everywhere! What if Hans got her?" I heard Elsa sob.

I managed a small squeak and rolled off my bed, falling to the floor with a thump. My intentions was to make a noise loud enough for Kristoff and Elsa to come in and investigate, however much it hurt.

"Help," I whispered, falling onto my back, pain shooting through me.

I screamed aloud, the pain becoming unbearable. Tears fell from my eyes as finished my short scream, clutching my ribs.

My arm shot with pain and I whimpered.  
"ANNA!" I heard Elsa and Kristoff shout before I heard my bedroom door open and gasps and sobs.

"Help me," I managed to whisper.

Elsa and Kristoff both sat down on the floor next to me whilst Elsa cried. Tears pooled in Kristoff's eyes, though he managed to contain them and stay strong.

"So...much...pain..." I squeaked.

"It's gonna be okay, Anna." Kristoff reassured me, picking me up.

I screamed in pain, though I knew this had to be done. Elsa hushed me, whispering sweet words of comfort. I screamed until I was placed down onto my bed, though I still cried, the pain was even worse then being half frozen.

"Anna..." Was the last words I heard before total darkness.

**The next day.**

I had a splitting headache and I found my arms were aching. I could barely open my eyes and found that I couldn't move my head. I blinked a few times, getting the sleep out of my eyes. I realised that I was in my room and holding my right arm was Elsa, and my left arm was Kristoff, who were both asleep on their chairs. Sven was sleeping next to Kristoff and Olaf was on top of his back, snoring away. I managed to look down at myself. One arm was in a cast, the other was bandaged up, one leg had bandages and plasters and the other was in a cast also. My forehead was wrapped up in a bandage and I had plasters on my face, stitches on my arms and legs. Though nothing was supporting my ribs, I knew they were badly bruised and possibly broken.

I tried to move and accidentally screamed as the pain ripped through me. All four of them jerked their heads up and Elsa and Kristoff both gasped.

"Anna! What's wrong?" Elsa asked, holding my hand tighter. I yelped. "Sorry."

I tried to speak but found my throat was extra sore and I couldn't. I took my non-broken hand out of Elsa's grip, and even though it caused me great pain, pointed at my throat and rolled my eyes upwards, so all you could see was the white part.

Elsa giggled slightly. "You always know how to lighten moods," Elsa smirked as I placed my hand back in Elsa's cold one. "Anna- do you know who did this to you?"

I nodded, though my neck clicked, causing Kristoff and Elsa to cringe. "Shh, be careful, Anna." Kristoff said quietly, smiling. I smiled back up at him and turned to my sister.

_HANS! _I mouthed.

Elsa's eyebrows knitted in confusion. "What?"

_HANS! HANS! HANS! HANS! HANS! HANS! _I mouthed again and again, and every time Elsa guessed wrong. I managed a slight sigh but winced as it burned my throat, luckily neither noticed.

I took my non-broken arm out of Elsa's hand again and waved it slightly in the air, ignoring the pain shooting up the bone.

"Arm?" Kristoff guessed. I pointed upwards. "Further up? Further up arm?" I nodded. "Hand. Hans! Hans! He did this to you, Anna?" Anger filled Kristoff's expression as he clenched his fist.

I closed my eyes, signalling a yes.

"Oo! I have an idea! Anna, we ask you yes and no questions, if it's a yes, you shut your eyes, if it's a no, you blink rapidly!" Olaf piped up, grinning.

"Good idea, Olaf." Elsa complimented, she turned to me. "Would you like a drink, Anna?"

I closed my eyes... I could get used to this...

**Seven Weeks Later...**

**It's been seven weeks since the dreadful day and Hans has been in prison ever since Anna managed to tell them. But, because The Southern Isles was far more richer and bigger then Arendelle, King Leo was able to pay enough for Hans to only be in prison for seven weeks and four days, and it's only four days until he's out. **

**Continue with story:**

It's one week until Hans is out of jail, and I was having the same nightmare as I have been having every night since Hans beat me. He was beating me all over again until I lay limp on the ground, and suddenly he began to hurt Elsa, Kristoff, Olaf and Sven and I could do nothing at all about it. I was so close to death and I had to watch until they were dead for him to kill me. Giving me a slow painful death with the same sword he tried to kill Elsa with.

I woke up, sweating and crying, just like every morning, but I covered it up before Elsa and Kristoff came in. This time, Olaf and Sven followed and in Elsa's hands was a massive cake that read: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ANNA! 19 YEARS OLD TODAY! Oh yeah! I forgot, it was my birthday today.

"Happy Birthday to you,

Happy birthday to you,

Happy birthday dear Anna,

Happy birthday to you!" They all sang sweetly, while Sven just swayed in the background, battering his eyelashes and smiling.

I giggled. "Thanks, guys." I laughed.

"Go on, Anna! Blow the candles and make a birthday wish!" Olaf cried, jumping up on the bed next to me.

I closed my eyes and blew out all nineteen candles. _I wish I never ever ever have to marry Hans._

I opened my eyes and they were tearing up.

"What's wrong Anna?" Olaf asked curiously. "Why are you crying, did we do something wrong?" He asked worriedly.

"Nothings wrong, Olaf. I'm just so happy!" I cried. "I finally have my sister back, I have the most wonderful boyfriend ever, and such a great snowman friend!"

Sven let out a huff of disapproval in the background. I giggled. "Sorry, and the best ever reindeer friend ever too!"

Kristoff laughed. "Your BERF?"

"Yeah. Sven is my BERF!" I laughed. "Your just his annoying big human smelly brother."

"Hey!" Kristoff laughed while Sven just huffed.

We all burst out laughing. "Okay," I said. "So, I've never had a proper birthday since I was five... but from all the book's there's a mention of presents! So where's mine?" I laughed, rubbing my hands together greedily.

They all laughed. "Trust you, Anna." Elsa smirked before handing me a ice-wrapped box, about the size of my hand when spread out. It took me about five minutes, but I eventually managed to get rid of the ice wrapping paper to reveal an ice globe.

I pressed my forehead against the glass to see a five year old Anna, eight year old Elsa, skating around the ballroom floor happily whilst small snowflakes shook around beautifully.

"Aw, it's perfect!" I gushed. "I love it so so much! Is that what we really looked like, you know, together, as kids in the ballroom?"

Tears spilled down Elsa's eyes.

"What's wrong? Did I say something wrong?" I asked, paranoid.

Elsa shook her head and smiled slightly. "Nothing. You didn't say anything wrong. It's just... if I hadn't have struck you with my ice powers, then nothing would have ever happened. I wouldn't have frozen Arendelle, and you would still remember." Elsa sobbed, placing her head in her hands.

"Hey, hey, sh. Don't cry." I comforted her. "It's my Birthday! Time for happiness! And anyway, if you hadn't of struck my head then I would never have met Kristoff and Sven, you wouldn't have built Olaf and Marshmallow, I would have ended up marrying that creep Hans earlier if you hadn't frozen Arendelle and you would never have mastered your powers."

Elsa giggled and whipped away her tears. "I suppose you right."

"Hey, Anna?" Olaf spoke up.

"Yeah?" I said, we all turned our heads over to a worried looking Olaf.

"You said not to cry on your Birthday, right?" Olaf asked.

"Yeah..." I said.

"Why have you been crying?" Olaf asked, frowning.

The room was silent. No one said a word, even Sven stopped huffing and puffing. I looked down at my shaky hands. I looked up and Elsa, Kristoff and Olaf's eyes were all sad and filled with tears.

"I haven't." I squeaked, I felt terrible for lying, but it had to be done. "I didn't cry. I never ever cry."

"Anna..." Elsa began, voice filled with pain. "What's wrong?"

"Yeah, because every time I do my 5am walk around the castle, I hear you crying, like really bad, sometimes your shouting." Olaf said.

I knew he didn't mean to give me away, after all, he wasn't the smartest snowman (Well, he was, because he was the only one that could talk) but I shot him a evil death squint.

"Anna, what aren't you telling us?" Kristoff asked, pulling me into hug.

"Look, can we talk about this tomorrow? Today is my Birthday, and Birthday's should never ever be serious in a million years. Tomorrow?" I asked.

"Fine." Elsa said, but she didn't look to happy about it.

"Great!" I squealed, clapping my hands. "My present from Kristoff?"

Kristoff laughed and handed me a small box. I opened it up to reveal a necklace with a silver charm on it, shaped as a snowflake.

My eyes began to tear up and I had to fan my eyes with my hand so they wouldn't come out. "Kristoff... it's beautiful..." I smiled, giving him a hug.

"And expensive." He laughed. "I spent all of my years wages on that necklace." I gasped. "But it was worth it, you know, seeing the smile on your face. I brought it because it reminded me of the time we met. I was such a jerk when we first met in Wandering Oaken's Trading Post,"

"Never mind," I said quickly. "Not _all _first impressions count, right?" Elsa just giggled.

"Here," Kristoff smiled, talking out the delicate necklace and placing it around my neck. "You look beautiful."

I blushed deep shades of red and pink. "Yeah, right. I probably look like there's a birds nest on my head, knowing me."  
Kristoff chuckled. "A very beautiful birds nest." I just rolled my eyes and laughed.

"My turn!" Olaf cried cheerfully, handing me a small box. "Don't shake it, it's fragile!"

"Okay," I giggled, peeling off the wrapping paper.

Inside the box was the most beautiful mini ice sculpture of Olaf ever, every single detail on. His smile was wide and bright and he stood in between a pile of snowballs, the snowballs sitting on a ice 'plank of wood' which had OLAF carved onto it.

"It's beautiful, Olaf!" I gasped, placing it on my bedside.

"Thanks, I got Elsa to build it, but the design, measurements and idea's were a hundred per cent mine!" Olaf cheered excitedly.

I giggled. "Well, the design is very handsome." I smiled.

"Yeah, I thought so too. I mean, look at him, he's so... so... amazing! Like, if I was you Anna, I would be going out with this snowman person, he's seriously cool!" Olaf said, admiring his ice sculpture which shown in the sunlight.

We all laughed. "In you wildest dreams, Olaf. She seems to prefer ice _harvesters_, not ice _men!" _Kristoff laughed, wrapping his arm around me.

Olaf sighed. "That's too bad, Anna. Your missing out on _ a lot..." _Olaf grinned. There was a knock on the door and Elsa stood up off my dressing table to answer it. She peeled the door open to reveal Gerda, the maid, with a letter in her hand.

"Good morning, Your Majesty." Gerda smiled, curtseying for Elsa. "Happy Birthday, Princess Anna." She said, turning to me.

"Thank you, Gerda." I said, sitting up further in my bed.

"May I enter?" Gerda asked politely. Anna nodded and Gerda entered. "Here is a letter from you. It's from your fiancé, Prince Hans, he had permission from the Arendelle guards."

Gerda pressed the envelope into my trembling hands before turning and leaving. I gulped.

I looked up and saw that all eight eyes is the room were staring at me, waiting for my reaction.

"Um..." I started, not knowing what to say.

"Anna, you don't have to open it if you don't want to." Elsa said. "Kristoff or I can open it. Cause I'm a very curious person, and I'm the Queen, and this can help with stopping the marriage, we must open it."

I shakily placed envelope into the nearest pair of hands, which just happened to be Kristoff's. I squeezed my eyes shut and took a deep breath.  
"Read it." I whispered. "Not aloud."

...

I looked over at Anna worriedly. The poor thing. I needed to be the best friend (We were on a break at the moment, due to she was getting married to Hans.) I could for her, but I didn't know if I could read this without punching Hans lights out afterwards.

But I did.

_Dear Fiancé,_

_How could you be so stupid as to drop me in it? Oh, your going to pay for this. Your going to pay. When we're married, I shall make your life hell. I shall make you wish you were dead. Your big pathetic sister, stupid ice harvester friend and that idiotic snowman. By the way, black, blue and red isn't your colour, which is too bad because your going to be in that colour a lot after we're married. Being in prison has given me a lot of time to think about my plans for you, my 'true love.' Your going to wish you were dead. No one will be able to help you. By the way, whilst I was in prison, I've come up with a little idea for our wedding. The dates next Tuesday. __**(SIX DAYS AWAY). **__Hope your ready, 'honey.' You better be, being married to me is going to be like being married with hell. And you better look nice. Or you'll pay for that too. Every little thing you do wrong you'll pay for. So watch it, red-head. Or that red-head will be a red-face too. Oh, and I believe it's your birthday today? Have a birthday in hell! _

_See you in four days, honey._

_From your true love,_

_Alex __Hans. _

I raised my eyebrows. How did Hans get his own name wrong? Beats me. I had more things to worry about then him mistaking his own name for Alex. He was threatening her. He was going to hurt her. He write so. Images of beaten up and frightened Anna flashed through my mind, causing me to wince and close them. I smacked my head with the back of my hand, willing the pictures to stop.

When I opened my eyes, Olaf, Anna, Elsa and Sven were all looking at me expectantly. I bit my bottom lip, wondering what I should say. Everything was going to be okay? No, because that's a big fat lie. Nothing to worry about? Lies, she had everything to worry about. He just wished you a happy birthday? No, he wished you a birthday in hell. Urgh, what was he to say?

"Let's talk about this tomorrow, yeah?" Anna squeaked, tucking some loose strands of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah." I said, though I couldn't contain the anger in my voice. I so wanted to punch Hans in the face and make him pay for what grief he's put Anna through, but I couldn't.

"Kristoff?" Elsa asked. "Calm down. Nothings going to happen to Anna. Hans won't hurt her, I promise."

I shook my head. "I just need some air."  
"Good idea. Let's leave Anna to get dressed whilst I go and check on the breakfast preparations and you get a moments of fresh air with Sven. Olaf, you go with Kristoff." Elsa said weakly, as we left the room, leaving Anna alone.

Sven, Olaf and I made our way out of the castle and down to the Royal Garden. I slumped against the bench and took a few deep breaths, running my hands through my hair.

_You should have killed him when you had the chance on that boat, not let Anna go punch him. _

_What kind of boyfriend are you? _

_Wait, no, your not her boyfriend, are you reindeer king? _

_You lost her to the Prince that almost beat her into nothing. _

_You lost her to the man she wants dead. _

_The only person she wants dead and out of her life is the person you lost her to. _

_What a loser are you, mountain man?_

_A BIG one, that's what!_

"I'm worried about Anna." Olaf finally interrupted the silence.

I frowned. "How come?" I asked.

Though it was obvious, Olaf wouldn't bring it up when he knew we were all thinking about it. So it had to be some other reason, didn't it?

Olaf sighed sadly. "Because every time Anna wakes up, she cries. She's scared, Kristoff. I'm just worried she would do something like, ur, you know," He 'slit' his throat with his finger. "If he put her through anymore pain."

Kristoff raised his eyebrows. He never thought he would hear something so solemn come out of the usually-happy snowman. But he had never thought about it that way. Anna was scared, and knowing her, she would do something drastic. Kristoff tried hard not to think about it and just gave Olaf a small smile.

"Anna wouldn't kill herself, Olaf. If anything, I bet she would kill Hans." I told Olaf, trying to make myself believe it as much as him.

Olaf smirked. "Anna wouldn't hurt a fly." Olaf murmured sadly. "Hans is like Marshmallow and Anna is like me. I wouldn't stand a chance against Marshmallow, just like she wouldn't stand a chance against him."

I shook my head. "Stop thinking about it, Olaf." I snapped. "Sorry, I didn't mean to get all stroppy with you, I'm just as worried as you are."

Olaf nodded. "Sorry, Kristoff, I didn't mean to think like that, it just worries me, you know?" Olaf sighed, patting Sven's head.

I nodded. "Come on then, Olaf." I sighed. "We better get back inside, Anna will probably be dressed by now, we don't want to keep the Birthday girl waiting."

"Yep," Olaf murmured sadly.

**About Thirty-seven Minutes Later...**

Elsa drummed her fingers on the table and Olaf sighed as we waited for Anna to come down for her room and into the breakfast room.

"What's taking her so wrong?" Elsa muttered. Sighing, she stood up. "I better go see what's taking her so long. She's been over half an hour! She better have a good excuse-" But before Elsa could finish, the dining room doors had been pushed open and an extra pale Anna came in. She was wearing the same outfit that she wore at the beach and her eyes were red and puffy, she had been crying.

"Anna-" Elsa began.

Anna shot her a super evil death squint, silencing her older sister. "It's my Birthday remember? Can we all just deal with the rubbish tomorrow?" Anna snapped, sitting down at her seat next to me and across from Elsa.

"As you wish," Elsa said quietly, taking her seat. "So- what do you fancy? We've got porridge with that melted chocolate chips in or you can have your favourite: Chocolate croissants!"

"I'll have the porridge please." Anna murmured, shocking us all.

"But Anna! Chocolate croissants are your favourite! Their heated!" Olaf explained, waving his stick arms in the air.

Anna shrugged. "I don't really feel in the mood for anything, I don't know, I have to swallow. I've got a bit of a sore throat." Anna murmured.

"That's all that screaming and crying you did this morning." Olaf muttered, not realising what he had just said.

"Olaf!" Elsa hissed. She turned to Anna. "You were screaming?"

Anna shrugged angrily. "I don't know! Maybe in my sleep, those nightmares are horrible." Anna snapped.

"Nightmares?" I wondered aloud.

Anna's eyes widened as if she had suddenly realised what she had just said. "Ur, no, I- ur- let's just talk about this tomorrow, okay!" Anna stammered, looking deathly pale.

"Your Majesty," A servant curtseyed at Elsa, placing come healthy colourful fruits in front of her. "Fruit."

"Mr Bjorgman, your carrot sticks." Another servant said, placing a silver platter of orange carrots before me. I thanked her.

"Princess Anna," Another servant said, putting down a bowl of steaming porridge. "Your chocolate chip porridge."

"Thanks," Anna croaked, taking her silver spoon and playing with her food, not actually eating it.

"Mr Olaf, your chocolate croissants!" Another announced before they all left the room.

Silence filled the room and the only sound to be heard was carrots crunching, croissant eating, fruit chewing and the sound of Anna's spoon tapping gently against the bowl. After ten minutes of small talk and awkward silence, we had all finished, well, all except for Anna that is. Her porridge was now stone cold and she hadn't come close to eating it.

Eventually, Olaf shattered the silence. "Hey, Anna. You gonna eat that?" Olaf asked.

"No, you can have it if you want, Olaf." Anna said, smiling weakly as she pushed the bowl across over to Olaf.

"Anna. You really need to eat." Elsa urged her, and I could see the anger boiling up inside Anna. I never thought she would snap though.

"LOOK! " Anna yelled, standing up. "DO YOU THINK I CARE THAT I NEED TO EAT, OR THAT I NEED TO SLEEP? DO YOU THINK I REALLY CARE WITH ALL THE OTHER PROBLEMS THAT ARE BUGGING ME RIGHT NOW?"

Elsa, Olaf and I's jaws all dropped. No one had ever seen Anna so angry, but you could also so sense fear, as well as see it in her eyes.

"Now," Anna croaked, placing her hand on her throat. "I need to go get some rest. If you want me I'll be in my room. But only come and get me if you absolutely need to, like, if Olaf was melting or something."

With that, Anna walked out of the room, tears running down her cheeks. I had to fight the urge to run up to her and pull her into a hug, but I knew that if I did I would probably end up getting my head bitten off.

Once the doors slammed behind Anna, Elsa finally let it go. (**A/N: See what I did there? Lol.) **She burst into tears and the temperature began to decrease, frost began to grow up the walls.

"Elsa," I sighed. "You need to stay strong, for Anna. If we all let it go, let our emotions out then none of us would be worth anything to Anna. If we're gonna help her, then we need to stay strong. For Anna."

Elsa looked up and sniffed, rubbing her nose on the back of her dress sleeve.

"I thought only Anna did that." I chuckled, trying to make light of the situation.

Elsa's eyes widened. "I did that in front of you? I only do it when I'm alone! Oh gosh! You cannot tell anyone!" Elsa gasped.

I laughed. "Of course I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks," Elsa sighed.

"What if she read the note?" Olaf piped up, causing us all to look at him.

"Huh?"

"I mean, what if Anna read the letter from Hans. That could be why was so stressed during breakfast." Olaf explained.

Elsa frowned and shook her head. "She couldn't of, the letter wasn't in her room."

"Yes it was." I gulped. "None of us took it out did we? We left the envelope on her desk. You know Anna. The curiosity was probably eating her away! Oh God, that letter was horrible..."

"Kristoff!" Elsa yelled, trying to get my attention. "Calm down." She said. "Wait exactly did it say in the letter?"

I gulped. "I can't remember much, but it was very threatening towards Anna."

Elsa frowned. "Okay, well, we need to get that letter out of Anna's room."

"Okay. When she comes out, we'll get it." 

But Anna didn't come out all day. She had dinner in her bedroom, but the tray returned full. She hadn't eaten a thing. Neither the next day, or the day after that. All with only eating a chocolate bar that Elsa snuck under the door. And soon, it was the day Hans got out of jail.


	4. Chapter 4

**MUST READ: Hey guys, sorry if this confuses any of you, but I have chosen to write the story from third person, as I think this story needs to show everyone's point of view. That is all, thank you. Enjoy reading! X**

Anna stayed in her room for three whole days. And if it was two weeks ago, Anna would have died of boredom. But it's like she was completely different person, and there's lot's to do: cry, sleep, daydream, cry, cry, scream, punch the wall (which resulted to two bruised hands) and read the letter. Yes, read the letter.

Anna wished so badly they hadn't left the letter inside her room. She wished so badly that she could have controlled her curiosity, she wanted to shove the letter under the door and continue to get dressed. But she couldn't. She was so stupid. How could she have ever accepted a marriage proposal from such a heartless, cruel man?

But that's just Anna. Stupid, idiotic Princess Anna of Arendelle, the person who had trust in anyone with a face. (**A/N: This is what Anna is thinking, in case you think I'm calling her stupid, because I really am not! I love Anna! Anna forever!)**

"Anna?" Elsa knocked on the door for the hundredth time in the past three days. "When do you plan on coming out?"

"Oh... I don't know? Never? When Hans dies?" Anna yelled.

Anna felt so mean and horrible shouting at Elsa, but it's like she was a completely different person. She didn't even know herself.

She picked up the letter again, sat with her back against the bathroom door across the room from the entrance door and began to read, blocking out the sound of every other noise.

_Dear Fiancé,_

_How could you be so stupid as to drop me in it? Oh, your going to pay for this. Your going to pay. When we're married, I shall make your life hell. I shall make you wish you were dead. Your big pathetic sister, stupid ice harvester friend and that idiotic snowman. By the way, black, blue and red isn't your colour, which is too bad because your going to be in that colour a lot after we're married. Being in prison has given me a lot of time to think about my plans for you, my 'true love.' Your going to wish you were dead. No one will be able to help you. By the way, whilst I was in prison, I've come up with a little idea for our wedding. The dates next Tuesday. ____Hope your ready, 'honey.' You better be, being married to me is going to be like being married with hell. And you better look nice. Or you'll pay for that too. Every little thing you do wrong you'll pay for. So watch it, red-head. Or that red-head will be a red-face too. Oh, and I believe it's your birthday today? Have a birthday in hell! _

_See you in four days, honey._

_From your true love,_

_Alex __Hans. _

I frowned, why had he mistaken his own name? And if it was an accident, who was this Alex-person?

I dropped the letter down by her feet and pulled her knees up to her chest as she began to sob wildly. She didn't even notice when the bedroom door had been frozen down, revealing Kristoff and Elsa, who's faces looked like a loved one had just died.

Elsa was shocked at her sister's state. Kristoff was heart broken at his sort-of-girlfriends brokenness, and little Olaf was frozen with fear at the most happy person he knew (after himself, of course) sat down, drowning in her tears.

"Oh Anna," Elsa sighed, sitting down by her younger sister and holding her hands. "I know this may be a bad time... but Hans is out of prison today. It is requested by both King Leo and Hans that you go and see him."

Anna felt like her heart was freezing all over again. Did she just hear Elsa right? She had to see him? Some part of her now wished that before everyone knew about the contract, when Hans did what he did, she had punched him in the face so hard, that he had hit the water with such a force, and not come back up. But the other part of her was telling her that she was being selfish, that she was being a right B and that she shouldn't think of such terrible things.

"Kay," Anna said to Kristoff, Elsa and Olaf's suprise. "But I'm not promising that _he _won't be black and blue and I'm not promising that I won't come out without a scratch either, because I'm not promising that the second I see that rat's face I won't be scratching it."

Kristoff and Elsa exchanged worried glances while Olaf pumped his fist in the air and grinned. "That's the spirit, Anna! She that ginger-bread-man who's boss!"

Anna giggled and stood up, drying her eyes. "Let me just go and get changed."

Anna pulled a dress out her wardrobe **(A/N: I listened to you, ElsaLover4Ever!) **and ran into the bathroom.

"She read it." Olaf stated, looking down at the floor solemnly.

"What?!" Elsa snapped. Olaf pointed down by where Anna had previously been sat. "Oh no!" Elsa gasped at the tear-stained letter on the floor.

Elsa picked it up and read it. She scanned the letter over, reading all the horrible threats and the disgusting things he was writing. Anger boiled in her blood and frost began to slowly climb up the walls.

"ELSA!" Anna yelled from inside the bathroom. "Quit freezing the room!"

Elsa yelled back an apology and quickly stuffed the letter into Kristoff's pocket before Anna returned, looking refreshed and bright.

"Come on then," Anna sighed, trailing along down the hall. Kristoff skipped up to his 'girlfriend' and walked in time with her while Elsa and Olaf had a conversation about how she created him.

"So..." Kristoff began, just to break the silence.

"We're here." Anna said, stopping outside the dining room doors. She took a deep breath and Kristoff placed a reassuring hand on Anna's shoulder. "Deep breaths."

"You'll be fine, Anna." Elsa reassured her younger sister. "We have guards set out around the room and we'll all be watching Hans at all times."

Anna nodded, butterflies in her stomach. "Oh God," Anna broke, turning around and shaking her older sister's shoulders. "I can't do this! Please, Elsa! I can't face him again! It's so humiliating!" Anna said, tears brewing in her eyes.

Elsa, Olaf and Kristoff's hearts all shattered into a million pieces.

Elsa smiled sadly and took Anna's hands off her, looking her in the eye. "You are Princess Anna of Arendelle, you can do anything. You can knock down a door at the age of thirteen with an axe, you can draw like a proper artist, sing as gracefully as a swan, dance like the opposite of the Duke of Weselton! You are Anna." Elsa said confidently.

"Wait?" Kristoff looked freaked out. "Anna broke down your door with an axe?"

Anna laughed awkwardly and looked down at the floor, rubbing her elbow. "I, um, kind of got a little frustrated that she wouldn't let me in."

Kristoff shook his head and chuckled. "I didn't think you had it in you."

Anna raised an elbow. "Puh-lease! You haven't met the thirteen year old me!"

"Don't want to either," Kristoff muttered to himself, not intending for anyone to hear.

"Kristoff!" Anna gasped. "You should never say that to a woman!"

"I was saying it to myself." Kristoff stated matter-of-factly.

"We know." Elsa smirked, as she giggled she put her hand to her lips, trying to act as Queenly as she possibly could.

Kristoff gasped. "Are you implying that I'm a woman?" Kristoff frowned.

Elsa shook her head, grinning from ear to ear. "Nope. I'm _saying _your a woman."

Kristoff growled and then we all burst into laughter, all except for Olaf, even though Sven huffed and panted. Olaf looked deep in thought and thoroughly confused.

"Kristoff's a _woman?" _Olaf asked innocently. "So if Anna's a girl and Kristoff's a girl that means-"

"End of story!" Elsa quickly butted in, stopping the little snowman. "Kristoff is indeed a boy, Olaf, it was just a joke."

Olaf frowned. "I didn't think it was that funny."

"Oh well..." Elsa shrugged turning to her younger sister. "You ready?"

Anna shook her head. "No, but let's just get this over and done with."

Elsa walked in first and a royal announcer called out in his deep voice, "Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

Olaf grinned and hopped on top of Sven as they rode in before Anna and Kristoff. "Olaf! Sven! Your not meant to go in there!" Anna whisper-shouted, but it was too late. Oh well, what harm could come out of it?

"Princess Anna of Arendelle and Kristoff Bjorgman, Royal Ice Harvester and Deliverer." The Royal announcer called boldly and as he looked up from his scroll, he saw that in Kristoff and Anna's place was a reindeer and snowman!

Hans smirked as he sat down at the dining table and King Leo chuckled, Elsa huffed at the two immature royals. She shot them both a death squint, immediately shutting them up.

Anna and Kristoff took each others hands and walked inside the dining room. Sitting at the far end of the table, which was no more then the average size of a table due to the fact that Elsa wanted meal times to seem less formal and more family and friendly. Anna just wished that Elsa had been quick enough to change it around before the 'meeting.'

"Hello, Anna." Hans smirked evilly, patting on the seat next to him. Anna shook her head and shot him an evil death squint, just as powerful as her older sisters.

Hans just shrugged. "Oh well, you'll have to when we're married." Hans laughed evilly.

Anna couldn't take it anymore. She shrugged Kristoff's supporting hand off her shoulder and before anyone could stop her, she stormed up to Hans and punched him in the nose, causing a nose bleed.

"Anna!" Elsa yelled, pulling Anna back as she tried to get in for a second round.

"Why you little-!" Hans spat angrily, standing up to hurt Anna. King Leo grabbed hold of Hans' arms and dragged him back as they both tried and punch each other.

Kristoff grabbed hold of Anna as Elsa all of a sudden lost grip, but Anna slapped Kristoff's arms and kicked him in _that place. _While Kristoff was gasping in pain, Anna ran up to Hans and began punching him, smiling as she knew that he couldn't fight back.

Something shone wickedly in King Leo's eyes as his son struggled in his grip, and he let go of Hans. The force that Hans was pulling from King Leo at caused Hans to topple over and land on top of Anna. Anna yelped in pain as he arm got squashed under his weight. Hans lifted up off her slightly and punched her arm twice before Kristoff, despite the pain, pulled Hans off of Anna before punching him in the face.

"Don't you hurt my girl again!" Kristoff yelled before letting him go.

Hans smirked. "_Your _girl? I think you'll find that Anna is indeed mine. After all, we are getting married in three days." Hans finished smugly.

Kristoff shook his head and held back the tears as ran he out of the dining room, leaving everyone in silence. Well, silence apart from Hans heavy panting and Anna whimpering over her hurt arm.

"You better pray that her arm isn't broken." Elsa snapped as she picked Anna up and gracefully led them out of the room and on there way to the royal doctor.

As soon as the doors snapped shut and it was just his son and him, King Leo looked down angrily at the green-eyed man.

"How dare you attack the Princess again! You were only meant to land on her and make it look like an accident, you idiot!" King Leo snapped.

"Sorry Father," His son said, looking down miserably at the floor.

"We can only push so many buttons. Your making them even more determined to find a loop hole and if their smarter then we estimated, they'll find the contract their father _did_ sign that could get them off the hook! Your such a idiot, Alex."

"Sorry Father." 'Hans' apologised once more, still looking down at the ground.

"Why do you have to be Hans' twin? Urgh! This would have worked so much better if Hans wasn't such a good guy. Then I wouldn't have to use you." King Leo sighed, running a hand through his thick black hair.

"But Father, I really want to hurt that brat. I didn't manage to kill them last time at the fjord... it just makes me _so _angry." Alex hissed, anger and determination written across his face.

"Yes, I know son, and trust me, we'll get back at them, but until then you just need to be patience until a few weeks after the wedding." King Leo said firmly. "Just keep the 'Hans act' and we can do this. As long as you haven't given anything away that your not Hans then this will work perfectly!"

"Ur, Father?" Alex asked as King Leo was about to exit the room.

"What is it now?" King Leo snapped.

"I might have accidentally given it away a smidge." Alex winced, holding his fingers a centimetre apart.

"Alex!" King Leo boomed. "How dare you! How exactly did you give it away?"

"When I was writing a letter to Anna when I was in prison, I accidentally signed it with Alex, but I added Hans on the end to make it look like my middle name or full name or something." Alex said.

"You better pray to God that those girlies aren't smart enough to find out. Otherwise it's in for another beating with you, sonny!" King Leo spat harshly.

"But Father," Alex whined "You haven't beaten me since I was twelve, what makes you think I wont fight back this time, because now I'm twenty-four, and face it, while your build is fat, my build is strong."

"Don't get to cocky, son, you only took down a wimpy little princess, not a wrestler." King Leo stated wickedly, laughing evilly as he walked out the door, slamming it behind him.

"Damn." Alex hissed.

...

"It's not broken, your majesty, just very badly sprained." The Royal Doctor informed Elsa as Anna stared down at her bruised arm.

"Thank you very much, sir." Elsa smiled lightly before taking Anna's good hand and leading her out of the small clean room

They walked down the hallways in silence as Anna clutched her fist, tears silently rolling down her cheeks. She looked up at the paintings on the walls as she came face to face with her old friend, Joan. Anna winked at him as they walked by and pretended he waved back before quickly turning back into his original pose.

Elsa looked over at her little red-head sister and saw how she was silently crying. Elsa sighed, ran a hand through her long platinum blonde hair and faced her sister, stopping in their tracks.

"Anna, on your Birthday, you said that you would discuss with us your crying thing and how your feeling, stuff like that. You promised you would the day after, and you didn't. Come on Anna, I think we all need to have a family meeting this instant." Elsa confirmed.

Anna nodded shyly, not really wanting to share her feelings. But she couldn't bottle it up, because one day she would just explode or do something bad that could hurt others. She needed to do this. Not just for her sake, but for the sake of her family and friends too.

Elsa walked into her study and took a seat at the table next to Anna. She called in one of the servants and ordered them to go and get Olaf, Sven and Kristoff. Several minutes past by and Gerda finally returned with Olaf and Sven and trailing behind them miserably was Kristoff. His hair was all scruffy and out of place whilst his eyes looked dimmer then usual and his skin paler. Anna jumped out of her seat and raced over to Kristoff, giving him a massive hug. He had obviously been crying. Kristoff, without hesitating for a second, wrapped his large hands around her, holding her tight.

"I love you." Kristoff croaked, breathing in her chocolate scent. Anna nodded into his shoulder. "I love you too." She told him, smiling sadly. When they pulled away they saw that Elsa's eyes were tearing up and Olaf was sniffling.

"_This _is just _so sad!" _Olaf sobbed, placing his face into Sven's warm brown fur. "I love you guys so much!" Elsa nodded and smiled at her little sister.

"Okay..." Anna said. "Ready for a family meeting?" She asked miserably.

Everyone nodded and the meeting took place, starting off with a Elsa introduction.  
"Therefore, we must discuss Anna's recent behaviour and how she is currently and has been feeling." Elsa informed.

"Okay... so how does this thing work?" Anna asked.

"We ask you a question about something and you answer truthfully." Elsa told her.

"Oh, so like truth or dare?" Anna asked, smiling.

"Truth or dare?" Elsa repeated.

"Yeah, I used to play it with my teddy bears when I was nine. Mother taught me it. You ask someone truth or dare, they pick either. If it's truth then they have to ask them a question and the player must tell the truth, if it's a dare then you need to give them a dare and they need to do it!" Anna grinned, recalling some of the silly questions she asked her teddies and all the stupid replies she would give them.

"Okay..." Elsa said. "So Anna, why have you been crying every morning?"

"I, ur, have these dreams..."

"Dreams?" Elsa frowned.

"More like nightmares, actually. It occurs ever night, ever since Hans beat me. He beats me over and over and over again until I can't move and I'm in my own little pool of blood." Anna choked back a sob as the tears began to silently fall. "I can actually _feel _the pain most times, and it hurts like hell. But then when I'm like so close to death, he gets you guys." The tears spilled faster. "And he ties you up and beats you until your dead. So much blood..." Anna sobbed. "And then he finally kills me, but it's a slow, painful death by stabbing me in the stomach with the same sword he tried to kill Elsa with." By the time she was finished she was hysterical. She was crying over and over and Kristoff, Olaf and Elsa were all comforting her, telling her it wasn't real and that jerk would never do anything like that again. The tears in everyone's eyes was unbearable to look at, so Anna chose to look at the floor instead.

"Next question. Anna- have you read the letter?" Elsa asked hesitantly.

Anna nodded and continued to look shamefully at the ground. "Yeah. I just sat there before getting dressed- just staring at the letter, wondering what had gotten Kristoff so angry or whatever, and I just _had _to. The curiosity was just eating me away. I had to."

"I understand." Elsa nodded at her smaller sister. "What were your feelings towards the letter?"

"I just feel so weak. I always felt so strong and confident before, like I could do anything, and then he came back and it's like the old me came back too."

"The old you?" Elsa repeated worriedly.

"Well, first there was me, then you shut me out there was the old me, then after our parents died I promised to be strong again, so I went back to the old old me, which is actually the real me. If you get what I'm saying." Anna rambled.

Kristoff and Elsa nodded, taking it all in. "So, what was the old you like?"

"Well, after you shut me out for about a year, I felt so weak, like no body loved me. I was so lonely, I felt like it was me against the world, and my bones were like jelly, I was so so so weak. I grew unconfident, I stayed in my room, picking on myself, calling myself names as if it made me feel any better. I wore black constantly, I felt black and grey inside, like there would never be a light at the end of the dark tunnel I called life." Anna sighed.

"And you feel like that now?" Kristoff asked sadly, knowing he could only sit back and watch the woman he loved fade away slowly until she was nothing like she was.

Anna nodded. Elsa frowned. "I'm so sorry, Anna."

Anna shook her head. "It's not your fault!" Anna cried. "It's that stupid Hans fault, I wanna punch him so bad. The way he tried to kill my sister and upset my boyfriend! I wanna hurt him like he hurt you guys."

"What about you? Hans _beat _you and was very close to killing you. That's way bigger then almost killing someone and upsetting someone." Kristoff stated worriedly. "Don't you care that he beat you?"

"Of course I care, I just don't think it's as important as what he did to you guys, your the only human family I have." Anna said.

"Anna as selfless, king and awesome as that is, it's really unhealthy to care more about something like that then what that idiot did to you. He tried to kill you once, tries to kill you twice and beats you up at a meeting, and your practically saying that you don't care." Elsa told her younger sister, looking her in the eye.

Anna shrugged her shoulders. "I guess. Is this family meeting over yet?" Anna asked hopefully.

"Not quite." Elsa said. "This one is not question related though, Anna, so don't worry. I have had all the best business people from both Arendelle and Boylan on this marriage case, and so far there's no traces of getting you off the hook, Anna."

Anna nodded through the tears. "I understand." She sighed sadly. "Do you mind if I go upstairs and change?"

"Go ahead, I shall go and ask a servant to book us a table at Alishaz for tonight." Elsa smiled warmly. "Olaf, you coming?"

"Sure!" Olaf beamed, jumping up and down on top of Sven's brown, furry, strong back.

Kristoff shook his head and laughed. "He's not a trampoline, Olaf. What are you trying to do? Break him?"

"Na, nothing will break Sven. He's far too strong." Olaf giggled.

Sven huffed as a response and battered his eyelashes. "Thank you, Olaf." Kristoff said in Sven's voice.

Anna giggled and Elsa for the first time in forever witnessed Kristoff talking for his reindeer.

"That happened." Elsa processed. She turned to Kristoff. "You talk for your reindeer?"

Kristoff suddenly realised he had just spoken for Sven in front of the Queen of Arendelle. He began to blush furiously and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

"Ur, yeah, sorry, Elsa." Kristoff stammered, looking down at the ground.

Anna giggled at her sort-of-boyfriends awkwardness and Elsa shook her head, smiling.

"We all have flaws and weird things about us. It's what makes us different, special and loved." Elsa told him, smiling reassuringly.

"Okay, what's my flaw?" Anna giggled, jumping up and down on a spot.

"You trust people way too easily." Elsa stated. "And, you are way too selfless. You need to work on thinking about yourself more and less then others, no matter how kind and awesome it is, it's not very healthy." Elsa finished.

Anna nodded. "Can I give you your flaw now?" Anna smiled.

"Okay, Anna." Elsa said, and she knew somehow she was going to regret this.

"Yay!" Anna squealed. "You work way too much. Your twenty-one, Elsa! You should be out there having fun! And seriously? How come your so serious all the time? Why not snort when you giggle once in a while or roll down hills when we go to the park?"

Elsa shook her head smiling. "Because I'm Queen and I need to be a good role model and set a good example." Elsa stated. "Now, let's all get going. This family meeting is officially over!"

BTW, PLEASE WRITE IN THE REVIEW BOX WHO YOUR FAVOURITE CHARACTER FROM FROZEN IS!

**Sorry for the long time it took to update. I kind of got distracted because I had my tests this week, sorry again! Sorry if this chapter confused you a little.**

**Thanks! **


End file.
